1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal for energization, and more particularly to a terminal for energization in which two terminal members for energization are engaged with each other through an engagement portion.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 8-96866 (JP-8-96866-A) and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 6-150989 (JP-6-150989-A), for example, disclose a terminal.
JP-8-96866-A discloses a bush for a stud bolt terminal. The bush is provided at the outer periphery of the stud bolt terminal, and includes a groove portion that opens upward with the stud bolt terminal standing upright. The groove portion of the bush is provided with a guide surface that is provided on the opening side of the groove portion and that is inclined in the direction of widening the opening to guide a lug portion of a plate terminal into the groove portion to fasten the plate terminal to the stud bolt terminal for conduction. The lug portion is inserted into the groove portion from above so as to restrict movement of the plate terminal.
JP-6-150989-A discloses a structure that includes a bolt portion in which a bolt that serves as a terminal for electrical connection is fixed to a flat plate portion, and a boss portion in which a slot portion for insertion of the flat plate portion and a guide portion that guides the bolt to a through hole are formed. The flat plate portion is inserted into the slot portion, and the bolt is fitted into the guide portion to be pushed into the through hole, so that a bus bar or a connection terminal is fitted from the through hole to be fastened by a nut.